A Thief's Mind
by lonelymaiden
Summary: Rogue's on vacation when she's asked to keep an eye out for a new mutant. This new mutant makes some drastic changes to her life. AU.


****

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been.

****

AN: This is the first time I've ever written something from a characters POV so please bear with me ok? I've tried to tone down Rogue's accent, but I'm so used to writing it really thick so I might slip up occasionally.

The bits in **_bold italics_** indicates that there is French being spoken since I don't actually speak French myself.

****

A THIEF'S MIND

Ah love days like this, not jus' 'cause o' th' cleah blue skies an' brilliant sunlight but 'cause Ah c'n pretend, jus' fo' a li'l while, that Ah'm a normal gal, that Ah ain't a mutant 'superhero'. Then duty jus' has ta go an' spoil it all as mah cell phone begins ta ring. Ah consider ignorin' it, pretendin' Ah didn' have it with me but Ah've been wit' th' X-Men fo' too long Ah guess, an' people're startin' ta stare. Knew Ah shouldn've let Bobby git 'is hands on it, he's changed mah ring tone ta th' funeral march f'r some morbid reason. Ah _really_ don' wanna know.

Sighin' Ah hit th' talk button an' prepare mahself ta heah fr'm Cyke, givin' some 'the X-Men need you Rogue, you have to come home' speech. That's why Ah'm so surprised when instead o' hearin' his typically grim voice Ah git mah long-time friend an' partner in crime, "Hello my friend, are you enjoying your vacation?"

Uh-oh, why do Ah _not _like her tone o' voice? Oh yeah, it's the one she uses when she's about ta ask meh ta do somethin' Ah _know_ Ah'm not gonna like, half-apologetic, half-amused, wit' just a li'l mischief added ta th' mix. "Um…'Ro, sugah, why do Ah git the idea Ah ain't gon' like what yoah 'bout ta say?"

"It may not be too bad, child, the professor simply wishes for you to keep an eye out for a new mutant Cerebro has detected in the area." 

Ah swear she enjoyed windin' me up like that, makin' me think Ah was gonna haveta play th' X-Man on mah vacation. Ah practically snarled down th' phone at her, "Ya gonna pay f'r that one sugah, jus' you wait." Ok so Ah didn' mean it, an' she knew that, but still, it had ta be said, it's a tradition we got. After that we moved onta the usual gossip, who's doin' what at the mansion, Jean's weddin' plans -- the gal's drivin' poor Cyke insane -- an' reminiscin' ovah our past.

As th' conversation was drawin' to a close a felt a slight tuggin' on mah pocket an' mah hand shot out instinctively, closin' round the li'l pickpocket's wrist. Lookin' down Ah found mahself gazin' into th' most gorgeous pair o' sapphire blue eyes -- Ah swear Ah thought only 'Ro had eyes that colour -- they were starin' back up at me with a terrified expression that woulda fooled anyone else Ah'm sure. Unfortunately fo' this kid -- he was only five o' six at th' most -- Ah practically invented that look an' was therefore immune to it. 'Course this li'l blue-eyed, blonde-haired angel child didn' know that, far as he knew Ah was jus' more careful than the usual tourists, that's why Ah felt th' need ta explain somethin' to him. Crouchin' down ta his level Ah whispered, "**_Word of advice, sweetheart,_**" in mah most maternal voice, takin' a gamble that he was a native an' actually knew French. From the genuine fear that had appeared in his eyes Ah guessed Ah was right, "**_Never try to play the innocent with someone who's made a living out of doing exactly what you are now,_**" Ah smiled at him an' held out mah hand, "Ah'd like mah bracelet back if'n ya don' mahnd sugah."

He gave me this kinda incredulous look, somethin' Ah'd nevah actually seen a small child do befo', then he smiled -- a bright, genuine smile -- and dropped th' silver chain inta mah palm, "How did y' know dat I taked it?" he asked meh sweetly.

"Same way Ah know ya still got one o' the charms sugah, Ah'm a professional." It wasn't exactly a lie, me'n 'Ro, we were thieves fo' most o' our lives, ev'n b'fo we met (right up 'til th' professah recruited us inta the X-Men) after all, jus' 'cause Ah didn' need ta steal ta make a livin' now didn' mean Ah could change what Ah was right? Ah fastened th' bracelet--mah sixteenth birthday present from 'Ro, bought legally like all our presents were--back onta mah wrist an' leaned forward ta plant a kiss on his forehead, mah hand easily slidin' inta his pocket ta grab mah charm back befo' risin' ta leave. 

Ah made it 'bout two steps befo' his li'l voice stopped me, "'Scuse me madame," Ah turned ta face 'im, cockin' mah head ta one side an' raisin' an eyebrow at 'im. "Y-y' charm," he muttered, "Y' wan' it back?"

Smilin' at him Ah covered th' distance 'tween us an dangled th' charm he was talkin' bout in front o' his nose, it was a silvah angel that'd always brought me luck, "Ya mean this one sugah?" It was kinda amusin' ta see him pattin' his pockets ta make sure he didn' still have it. Ah tossed it gently t'wards him an' told him ta keep it fo' luck, b'fo Ah headed through the New Orleans streets an' back ta mah hotel.

Yep, it's short. Yep, it's crap but it's been saved on a disk for months so I thought, hey why not. God knows when I'll be able to update this, since I've got a new job and I'm gonna start flat hunting soon so I don't have to live with my parents.


End file.
